Claiming My Treasure
by Aesura
Summary: AU –oneshot– When pirate!Sasuke finds a feisty blonde European girl during one of his plunderings, he soon discovers a priceless treasure worth more than anything he could've find in this dingy village…


**Summary:** AU –oneshot– Pirate!Sasuke sailed the Seven Seas with his crew, pillaging towns and using people for his own pleasure. But when he found a feisty blonde European girl during one of his plunderings, he soon discovered a priceless treasure worth more than anything he could've found in this dingy village…

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warnings:** Sadistic, rough sex, and everything that goes with it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Claiming My Treasure  
**_by Aesura_

* * *

Her breath would be gone soon. The soles of her shoes weren't far off either. Naruto couldn't do anything but run. How cowardly she was being. Always trying to act tough, but when the time comes, she can't do anything but run. The sound of the tiles under her feet echoed through her ears, occasionally accompanied by the faint sound of blood splashing as she stepped in it.

Naruto didn't even understand what was happening. A group of men had arrived on a large ship at dawn, swords in hand, ready to pillage the town. She barely had the time to leave her home after seeing one of the bastards take her parents' lives.

Her heart stopped beating while her feet ceased to move, frozen by the sight of someone walking towards her. Naruto panted, two, three times, before her instincts came into play and yelled at her to hide. Hoping he hadn't seen her yet, she quickly barged into what seemed to be a storage room, rotten wooden door mismatching the rest of the luxurious nearby buildings.

Legs tired, Naruto fell down to her knees, the cold wooden floor catching her. She tried to pull herself together, breathing rashly, trying to assess the situation. She had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. She could only hide. As the thought of her parents, drowning in their own blood came to her mind, she felt tears run out of her cerulean eyes.

That's when Naruto heard the floor crack. Then another footstep. Only wanting to see the face of her murderer, she dared to look up. Her gaze locked with the shining, murderous eyes of the soldier that had just entered. His obsidian sight contrasted highly with his red outfit and blood-soaked gloves and face. Numerous jewels were hanging from his neck, wrists and fingers, the treasures most likely snatched from other villages the man had looted. Unlike the others, who wielded scimitars, this man held a katana in his hand, the gleaming silver stained with drying crimson stains.

After looking at her for a moment, he dared to curl up his lips, tongue licking his lips that most likely tasted like blood. Naruto could already tell that he wasn't sane, and that's not even thinking about all the people the man, who was without any doubt one of the feared pirates of Japan, could have tortured, raped and killed.

"What a cute little thing. I'm sure you would make a perfect toy, much more useful than anything I looted from this worthless town."

At the moment, Naruto didn't know if she was scared or angry-or if she still didn't understand what was happening. The man started walking towards the blonde, slowly, boots clinking against the floorboards, hips rolling to one side and another-wait, what was she looking at?

"D-don't even dare to come close to me, teme!"

"Oh? You're a stubborn one? No worries, I know how to handle everyone," he leered with a sadistic smirk.

Naruto didn't get the chance to reply-and anyways, what could she had said? The older man planted his right foot on the blonde's chest, pinning her to the ground, unable to speak a word.

"Now now, let's see…" The pirate removed the leather belt that was resting on his hips, dangerously bending down on the blonde and grabbing her wrists. He lifted his foot to allow her to sit, tying her wrists together behind her back with expert hands. The raven haired man kneeled down, allowing her to cross his eyes again.

"Will you stay calm now?"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto cringed and tried to get up. Even though she was afraid, she wouldn't allow her pride to be stepped on. Naruto didn't even have time to stand straight that she was pushed back down violently, her head smashing against the ground, the taste of blood sprinkling her tongue. After a few seconds of recovery, Naruto opened her eyes to see the obsidian ones looking down on her, warm breath escaping the sly lips and the smell of gore irritating her nose.

"Sasuke."

"W-wha?"

"My name, so you know what to scream when I make you cum."

"The hell! Let go of me you freak!"

The man's knee pushed against the blonde's inner-thigh, making her want to strangle him with her bare hands, but his belt was still holding them tight behind her back. The murderer surely wouldn't give her any pity. By now Naruto understood that she was going to die here, after her body would've been used to its boundary. The Japanese man ripped off her dress without any second thoughts, exposing her tan but frail body.

Naruto shuddered as he smiled yet again, his face approaching her collarbone, strangely soft lips meeting the blonde's skin. She felt her face getting warmer, the way his lips were caressing every inch of the skin up to her neck, where he started nibbling playfully at the flesh there. Naruto threw her head back, but in silence, holding back any sounds that could hint to the fact that she was actually enjoying this. Because, really now, this man was a thief, a pirate, a freak, a murderer… a _monster_.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sting throughout her whole body, the pirate's teeth feeling cold through her flesh. She could actually feel him sucking some blood, licking and tasting the crimson liquid that was pouring out of the injury he had inflicted on her neck. His tongue trailed off, finding its way back down her neck, to her chest, where he found another toy to play with. The Japanese man started fondling with a breast, sucking it until it got perfectly erect. Naruto was starting to breathe more rashly, but she still wouldn't lower herself to the point of making any other sounds. He once again resorted to his animalistic habits, teeth sinking into the soft skin surrounding her nipple. He groaned as blood caressed his tongue, licking every single drip, seemingly blood-thirsty like a vampire would be.

Naruto can hold back sounds, but she can't hold back her whole body. That is most likely why the Japanese man purred as he lifted his head, feeling her clit leaking out precum against his stomach. He then proceeded to remove her undergarments more gently, not ripping her clothing off this time. This time, Naruto couldn't hold anything back, moaning quite loudly as his warm, now ungloved fingers fondled teasingly against her clit. He then got back on his feet, leaving the blonde there, lying on the ground, completely nude. He smiled as he admired his work so far; wet entrance, bite mark on the neck and bloody breast.

"You're so cute. A shame you're so young…"

"Shut up! I-I'm… I'm already seventeen! A-and I…"

The pirate didn't let her finish and started undressing. He threw his red cape on top of his katana, which had been lying on the floor for a while, and slowly proceeded to remove his clothes, apparently teasing the blonde. Naruto could have looked away if she wanted to. Hell, she could've closed her eyes through all of this. But did she really want to? Naruto told him to 'hurry the fuck up', but the words came out as more moans.

His obsidian eyes were incorrectly gentle, not fitting his insanity at all. Naruto got hotter as his blouse was taken off, revealing flawlessly porcelain skin and particularly well sculpted muscles. His hips were just as perfect as the blonde had imagined them to be, entirely fitting with the rest of his body.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking about again! This man was about to _kill_ her! He just wants to use her like a doll, an object! And the blood still staining his cheeks could only remind her of how much of a monster he was.

All of her thinking was interrupted as he finally had taken the last piece of clothing off, revealing a body that was above perfection. His member was slightly erect, so damn long and big, that Naruto started wondering if she would even be able to give him a blowjob, if he asked her to—Oh, and fuck it. She was going to breathe her last breath anyway. Who cares if this man is an absolute freak, she had to experience the feeling of doing it with a man just once before dying.

"U-ungh, dammit, Sasuke, just fuck me already, teme!"

"Aaah, you finally said my name. How lovely it sounds coming out of your mouth. Although you haven't told me yours yet, dobe."

"Na-Naruto! Fuuuck!" She bit her tongue to suppress another moan. "Do anything you want to me, hell, I don't care anymore!"

He smiled some more and got closer, but instead of kneeling down again, he picked her up by her hair. Naruto started squirming, and more moans and choked cries came out of her mouth.

The man said in a somewhat menacing tone, "You're such a little slut aren't you? Just begging me to please you, make your whole body feel pleasure under my fingers. Well, we're not doing this for you, dobe. Begin to start working. Now!"

He pulled her head close to him, now dangerously close to his manhood. Seeing as she just waited there, looking at the unusually large member, the Japanese man groaned and shoved her face onto him, still firmly holding her hair. Naruto moaned more and started 'working', tongue going down the shaft, sliding her tongue in the slit at his head, going back up and taking one of his balls in her mouth. He got harder by the second, and although satisfied by her accomplishment, Naruto was still doubting she could put the swelling member in her mouth.

"Narutooo…"

He made the blonde's face rub against him, insisting that she do it. Naruto hesitated for a split-second, and opened her mouth wide. She fought against her gag reflex and slid it down the farthest that she could, hearing the Japanese man moaned louder and louder. It made her entrance wet, still hoping he would do something about it.

He pulled out swiftly, leaving the blonde surprised, mouth still wide-open, saliva at the corner of her lips.

"W-why?"

"I'm not done yet, my toy."

He pushed her back down, less violently than earlier, this time. A faint glint of fear passed through her blue eyes, and Sasuke must have noticed it. "Shhh, you told me I could do anything with your body, right? You're all mine."

Naruto whimpered as she felt his warm member poke her entrance. The man was still smiling, but it wasn't a reassuring smile. It was a smirk, one a fanatic would wear while torturing his enemy. He went in, Naruto's voice whining and pleading in English, her native language only seemed to have made the man more excited, he purred and started thrusting faster. The rough contact between skin was hurting her even more than Naruto expected it, and suddenly she regretted what she had told the pirate earlier.

"T-Teme! Fuuuck! It hurts! Ungh…"

What was she expecting? This guy was covered in blood; he didn't care if he hurt others. Much to Naruto's discouragement, he became even rougher, the sound of their bodies slapping almost covering his moans and her cries. All of a sudden, he stopped. Naruto felt his member pulse inside of her, and a spurt of warm liquid eased the pain and made the rash and possible bleeding feel better.

At the same time as he pulled out, Naruto blanked out for a few seconds and felt her peak reach as well. As he had predicted, the blonde couldn't help but to scream his name. He didn't seem to mind the sudden gush that she excreted with a liquid much lighter than blood, and his body fell on top of hers. Naruto didn't expect the sudden weight, and choked a little. He understood and rolled to the side, and then cupped her face with a hand. She didn't expect him to approach her face with his own, and her parted lips meeting his needy mouth. Naruto was too tired to fight back the kiss, and she didn't understand why, but she didn't even _want_ to fight back against it. His tongue still tasted like vital fluid, and his face was still stained red.

Blood.

Blood that shed so many lives in her village within hours. Blood that flowed down each orphaned cheek. Blood that tore her family away from her. Never again will she spend happy days cooking her favorite dishes with her deceased family ever again, a moment she would never experienced again. One last tear rolled down her cheeks, immediately wiped off by Sasuke's hand.

"Shhh. _Nakanaide__ watashi no ai_. You are not alone. Come on now, I'm bringing you with me, to _Nihon_."

* * *

**Nakanaide ****– **_**(Don't cry)**_**泣かないでください**

**Watashi no ai ****– **_**(My love)**_**私の愛**

**Nihon ****–**_** (Japan)**_**日本**


End file.
